


Thigh Highs

by Saunter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Maid Costume, Multi, PWP without Porn, Riding, Spitroasting, Threesome, just kinky ass shit okay, maid kink, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunter/pseuds/Saunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>"I want Levi to bend Eren over his desk, slap his ass, and fuck him until he cries. And then for Irwin to walk in, look them over and fuck Eren’s throat while Levi is still giving it to him. And once they’re done, Levi and Irwin casually start going over battle strategies and leave Eren on the floor to clean up the mess. Preferably in thigh highs; Eren should have thigh high socks for this.</p>
<p>Eren likes this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thigh Highs

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgence. More slutty 104th member + the two Scouting Legion leaders. [It’s starting to become a thing, with me enjoying how Erwin/Levi use one of the kids as something akin to a sex toy.]
> 
> Kinks:Thigh-high socks, minor mentions of Eren in a maid dress, Eren being bent over the desk by Levi, Erwin walking in on them and joining in the fun, Eren left to clean the mess as they talk business, Eren riding Levi

           Eren stood with his thighs pressed tightly together as he waited for Levi to return. His ass cheeks constricted and relaxed repeatedly as his length hardened within the thin fabric of the panties he had changed into just now. He rubbed his knees together, trying to will away the uncomfortable feeling between his legs, but blood was pulsing down there beyond his control. Looking down at his legs, Eren bent slightly to tug his black socks back up, so that the white frills along the rim sat an inch above his knees.

            He jumped with an involuntary shriek when Levi wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed into his ass, his cock already hard against Eren’s soft flesh. He trembled when Levi trailed his other hand down and teased his cock, brushing it through the sheer fabric and petting the head. Eren tried to hold himself back, tried to hold himself in, but it was difficult when Levi brought his hands lower and stroked his bare thighs. Eren felt ashamed—but it had felt so good before—that he desperately wanted Levi to fuck him now.

            “Aren’t you a pretty little thing,” Levi murmured against Eren’s neck, swiping his tongue out and running his teeth along the sensitive skin there. Oh, it felt so good. It was _going_ to feel so good. Eren’s knees threatened to buckle and his hand grabbed Levi’s on its own accord, shoving it down underneath the hem of a dress that barely covered his privates, urging Levi to give attention to the moist hardness between his legs.

            Levi hummed, and Eren bucked against the hand in his, wanting to find the pleasure he remembered so vividly from not so long ago. He was moaning, pressing back against Levi who wasn’t doing anything, only watching as Eren let out a slutty little moan as he slipped Levi’s hand underneath his useless panties.

            Without warning, Levi squeezed Eren’s young cock and enjoyed the loud moan splitting through those round lips, and he pulled his hand back and shoved the boy forward, bending him over his desk and spanking his ass once. He grabbed handfuls of the pert ass and squeezed, humming in appreciation at the resilience and tense muscles.

            Eren bent over the desk and tried to stick his ass out discreetly, so that Levi wouldn’t call him an easy slut because he gave his ass away with so little prompting. But he wanted Levi inside of him so, so much. He wanted Levi to fuck him so hard and so full that his asshole went numb and that his legs collapsed beneath him. He wanted Levi to use him completely and keep his cum inside of Eren so that it wouldn’t dirty the floors. He wanted Levi to fuck him so many times and come inside of him so much that it’d be dripping down Eren’s thighs so that he could brush it up with his fingers and lick himself clean. It wasn’t like Levi hadn’t done that to him so many times before, already.

            So Eren peeked back at Levi, eyes wide and pleading, as he spread his legs and waited for his captain, his cock leaking as he thought about being filled once again. Eren didn’t realize he’d started rubbing himself against the desk, but he was and it earned him another slap to his ass. He whimpered and turned it into a throaty moan when Levi inserted a slicked finger inside of him, and Eren pushed back immediately. It was hardly as satisfying as Levi’s thick cock, but Eren couldn’t help losing himself to how dirty he was and how it was his clean-freak of a captain who was dirtying him. He wanted more, wanted Levi to make him filthy to the core, and he moaned at the thought of Levi shooting cum inside of his greedy little hole.

             “You like this?” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear, pushing a second finger in and stroking the walls of Eren’s hole, making the boy squirm and moan and nod his head in reply. Eren forgot how to speak, and he couldn’t try because his mind could only think of what Levi planned to do to him. “You slutty little shit.”

            Eren whined softly, groaning when Levi finally pressed a third finger inside of him and spread them to loosen his hole. The ring of muscles clamped around Levi’s fingers and Eren didn’t hear himself start speaking, begging Levi for his cock.

            He heard his captain hum in amusement, but he didn’t know at what until his panties were jerked down to bunch thinly around his thighs, right above the frills of his knee-high socks, and Levi moved a leg between Eren’s to push them apart even more. Levi pressed Eren down farther against the table, so that his cheek was right against it, and hummed again at how nicely Eren’s ass was sticking out and the hem of his dress circled the pretty little ass, as if it was inviting Levi to abuse it and dirty it with white.

            Levi slapped it again, loving the sound of Eren’s stilted scream, half-moan, and the vibrations of how fit the boy was. Levi had trained him well.

            “If you want my cock, what do you do?” Levi stood back one step, finally pulling his cock out of his pants and stroked, sighing lowly in relief and contentment at the memory of Eren’s tight hole sucking him in and pleasuring him.

            Eren pushed himself up at the elbows, but he was shaking too much and his muscles were too tired to hold him up for long, so he pressed his cheek back onto the desk as he tried to stick his ass out even more and brought his hands to his ass cheeks and spread them apart for Levi. “Please…” he moaned. “Please, Corporal…use me.”

            “Mm,” Levi hummed. “Good boy.” He shoved Eren against the desk and slid his cock inside, groaning at the tightness and how eagerly Eren’s asshole was sucking him in, pulling his cock deeper until Eren himself was pushing against Levi in hopes of getting more.

            Levi slapped Eren’s ass again when he was balls-deep and they both moaned at the vibrations of the thrust. Levi jerked and slammed back in, long and hard, and Eren cried out in pleasure. Tears soon welled in his eyes once Levi started to fuck him and say vulgar things about how Eren had such a wonderful little ass and how Eren was a whore for his whole squad. Eren tried to refute that last statement, trying to convince his captain that no, his ass was only for Levi and whomever Levi wanted to give it to but no one else.

            He moaned at the thought that Levi would hand him over to someone else and watch as Eren got fucked, over and over again, and Eren felt his cock twitch in pain at the idea that his captan would let him be used like that. It was a terrifying and an exciting thought all the while, because he turned into a slut whenever Levi was around. It didn’t matter. He wanted that cock so badly. 

            Eren didn’t hear the door open and so he felt his face flush red when he heard the commander’s voice and his sturdy footsteps grow closer. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, not when he was feeling so good from Levi’s cock thrusting inside of him and filling his ass, but Levi was speaking and Eren whimpered. He wanted his captain’s attention. He wanted all of it.

            “How’s it going, Levi?”

            The captain stroked Eren’s thigh, and he didn’t stop thrusting even when he spoke so casually with Erwin. “The usual. Missed you.”

            Eren tried not to listen in. They were his higher-ups, and Eren felt ashamed of being in between their conversation but he loved having his ass filled too much to stop. He loved having Levi fuck him too much to succumb to shame.

            Erwin watched as Levi gave a few, deep thrusts into the boy bent over the desk, and he could feel his own dick growing hard at the sight. His beautiful corporal dirtying such a pure boy. Needless to say, it turned him on at how desperately Eren looked like he wanted Levi. So, Erwin took Levi’s chin in his hand and turned his face, kissing him fiercely with nips to his lower lip before Erwin thrust his tongue inside to incite a deep, guttural moan from Levi. He smirked. No one else could do that to the captain.

            He pulled back, both their eyes never breaking contact, and Erwin gave Levi a softer kiss another time before undoing his own pants and taking his monster of a cock out. Levi moaned at the sight, and he tugged on Eren’s hair for him to look up, too.

“Have you taught him yet?” Erwin stood stroking his cock, letting it grow thick and hard in his calloused hands.

            Levi grunted, squeezing Eren’s hips in his hands as the boy’s tight ring clamped down around him, most likely in nervous anticipation at the girth growing right in front of his face. Eren whimpered, a high-pitched noise from the top of his throat, not knowing what Levi wanted him to do but he knew he would do it. Levi and Erwin both looked down at Eren and Levi slowed his pace, settling himself deep inside of Eren as he pulled the boy’s head back by his hair to speak into his ear. “Have you been taught yet, Eren?”

            The brunette shivered, rubbing his ass in a small up and down against Levi with his cock still inside him, and he shook his head. He didn’t know what Levi wanted to teach him, but he knew it would feel good. Whatever Levi did to him always felt good.

            Levi smirked, slapping his charge’s cute ass once before leaning down and whispering again, “Do you want to be?”

            Eren moaned, dropped his head, and pushed back against Levi, trying to get him to move. Levi spanked him again. “Don’t move, you impatient little slut.”

            The tears that had been blurring Eren’s eyes spilled over as he whimpered, and Levi paid no attention as he maneuvered them around so that Eren’s face was right in front of Erwin’s cock. “Suck,” Levi ordered, and Eren opened his pretty little mouth for Erwin, trembling at how long and thick it was—larger than Levi’s, and Eren wondered how it was supposed to fit in his mouth.

            Erwin smiled, grunting once he pressed the tip of his hardening cock to Eren’s already-salivating lips, and he locked his fingers through Eren’s hair and pushed him down on him. He groaned, petting Eren’s head with his thumb, and thrust once, hitting the back of Eren’s throat easily.

            Eren choked and Erwin pulled back out, letting him catch his breath again before rubbing his huge, hot cock against Eren’s face, smearing pre-cum over his cheeks and into his bangs.

            “Slowly, Eren,” their commander prompted, and Eren nodded, whining softly. He had enjoyed that cock in his mouth, and he flushed when the thought of it filling him up, too, crossed his mind. He hoped his captain would let him. He hoped Levi would watch, too, as he got fucked by their commander.

            So when Erwin pushed his thick cock back inside Eren’s mouth, Eren slackened his jaw and focused on not choking and taking it to the very back of his throat. He almost choked a few times, but once he felt the head settling against his throat, Eren let out a deep moan and the vibrations travelled right up Erwin’s dick and the commander bucked up, pushing farther. Eren moaned again as Levi started moving once more, and the boy had both the captain and the commander fucking both his holes. Eren couldn’t stop moaning and he forgot all about his own cock as he lost himself to the sensation of his tight heat clamping down on Levi and his mouth sucking on his huge commander and Eren came at the thought of how filthy he was and how much he enjoyed being used by these two. He wanted more, and he didn’t even notice he had come until his contractions against Levi’s cock coaxed his load out of him, making him shoot deep inside of Eren, the hot mess pooling inside and Eren was pushing his ass back for more. Levi continued to thrust a little more for him, petting his thighs and stroking his limp cock, as Erwin held onto his head and fucked into Eren’s small mouth, moaning at the wetness and the heat and the tongue that was brushing against the side of his cock. Erwin thrust up as he forced Eren’s head down, and they both moaned loudly at how good it felt and how Eren learned so easily, like the dutiful, horny little whore that he was.

            Erwin kept fucking him, and fucking him, thrusting into his mouth and Eren’s jaw started to hurt, but it felt so good to have such a thick cock in his mouth—it  _tasted_  too good—that he only whined and moaned until his mouth felt raw and Erwin pressed deep in his throat and came, shooting his hot cum down Eren’s throat as the boy gagged, coughing as Erwin pulled out, a trail of thick white still connected to Eren’s mouth and the tip of his cock. As Eren was catching his breath and calming his coughs, Erwin pulled his face close again and smeared the rest of his cum all over the boy’s face. He let Eren lick his cock clean before putting it back inside his pants, tidying himself up and walking over to Levi, who had already gone over to his desk and brought out the maps.

            They left Eren to lay on the floor with a lost little smile on his face, before he remembered himself again and got up to clean whatever mess they made on the floor. The mess  _he_ made, because he had come when he’d lost his mind to being fucked, and because the corporal’s and the commander’s come was all inside of him. Eren rubbed his knees together, feeling Levi’s semen inside of his ass as he moved his legs, and he let out a little whimper at the feeling. He loved feeling used, as long as his captain ordered it. 

            Time passed, and Eren was just done setting aside the pail and wiping himself off haphazardly, until Levi addressed him again.

            “Come here, Eren,” Levi ordered, and the brunette’s eyes lit up as he scrambled over to Levi in his seat. He looked down, and couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips when he saw the bulge in Levi’s tight pants. His own cock twitched, and he rubbed his legs in anticipation despite himself, despite having been fucked not so long ago. He already was trying to give himself more friction, as Levi undid his pants and pulled out his cock again, stroking it languidly. Eren unknowingly whimpered, and Levi raised his brow at him, calling him a dirty little slut before waving him over. Eren dropped his washcloth and scrambled into Levi’s lap, rubbing his ass against Levi’s hot length before his captain ordered him to stop. Eren trembled from how difficult it was to stay still, but soon Levi was poking his cock inside Eren’s hole and he forgot all about Erwin watching them and moaned loudly and pawed at Levi’s hand. His captain was going slow, too slow, so Eren forgot himself and pushed down hard, taking Levi in all at once and his captain shivered beneath him, too, as Eren kept moaning as he leaned forward, gripping his hands at the edge of the table to push himself deeper onto Levi. He started rutting, riding his captain’s cock and he couldn’t hear Levi scolding him until his head was jerked back by his hair. Eren groaned, the aggression shooting pleasure straight to his neglected cock. When Levi whispered angrily in his ear, Eren could only whimper and nod in apology.

He still tried to move his ass, so Levi jerked again and gritted, “Wait, you horny little fuck. You lose yourself so easily when I let you take my cock in your ass. Do you let your teammates fuck you like this, too?”

Eren shivered, leaning back and burying his face as best he could into the dip between Levi’s neck and shoulder, and he shook his head fervently, his mouth gaping like a fish as he tried to remember what words were and how to form them.

“N-no…no…” he whined, licking the underside of Levi’s jaw. “No…Cor-corporal…o-only you,” he stuttered, moaning as he shifted ever-so-slightly against Levi’s thighs. “I love—” Eren stopped, embarrassed, but Levi had stilled and his hand wasn’t caressing Eren’s inner thighs anymore and he really wanted them to, so Eren let out a low, needy whine from the bottom of his throat and sobbed, “I love Corporal’s cock the mo—I love only Corporal’s cock—please, please—Corporal…it feels so good…it feels too good…” Eren moaned again, as Levi brushed his cock and squeezed his inner thighs, jerking him back by the hair again and bit down, sucking and licking, no doubt leaving a visible hickey.

“Levi,” Erwin finally said, his features indifferent. “Are you ready to continue going over this now?”

“Ah, yes.” Levi bit Eren again and the boy moaned, starting to move his hips to remember just how much his captain was filling him up, and  his face was flushed both from how good Levi’s cock felt and how embarrassed he was that Erwin was right there, watching just how much of  a slut he was for Levi. “Eren, be good and don’t interrupt.”

He nodded and leaned back against Levi, not caring what was going on anymore as long as he was being filled and fucked by his captain. 

**Author's Note:**

> (head on over to saunterfics.tumblr.com if you wanna read my other crappy, self-indulgent smufics.)


End file.
